Dark Rogue
by alexmonalisa
Summary: After a traumatic expierance Rogue begins to have flashbacks of her past. Her destructive path not only effects her but soon everyone around her. It's based on a youtube video I made called part of me. If you see the video you'll see a kind of preview.
1. Jealousy

No matter how hard she tried Rogue couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen

No matter how hard she tried Rogue couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end, her hands were shaking and she didn't know why but there was this unsettled anger burning within her. She had to find the Professor. Standing up slowly she put on her gloves. It was a ritual that she was so used to she could do it with her eyes closed. They were the only protection the world had. From her that is.

"Sorry Rogue, he just left. Anything I can help you with?" "No that's ok I'm fine. I just wanted to ask him about something." Storm looked at Rogue in a way that made her even angrier than before. "Look I said I'm fine, ok?" Storm looked at Logan and sighed as if to say see what I mean. "What!" Storm hesitated a moment then took a step towards Rogue. "It's just after we came out the danger room yesterday you seemed a little, well, upset." " Nothing's wrong ok? I was just not feeling to good." Storm wasn't convinced but as usual arguing with Rogue got her nowhere. If anyone could calm her down it was Logan. "I have a class to teach, excuse me." After giving Rogue one last sympathetic look she left. Rogue sat down and took a few slow deep breaths. She knew Logan was watching her, hoping she would open up to him. But this time it wasn't just some childish fear. "Logan I…" "Whatever you thought you saw was probably just your mind playing tricks on you." Rogue looked up and smiled. " You of all people should know Logan that the heart wants what it can't have." Satisfied by the look on his face Rogue stood up and headed towards the door. "Look kid, I'm not going to lie to you. The relationship you and Bobby have has never been normal but go talk to him." Rogue paused at the door. She felt for moment that she should tell him what's happening. But the moment passed as quickly as it had come. She looked him in the eyes and said, "Thanks, I guess" She left them the room but had no intention of finding Bobby.

"_I've been thinking about cure." "Have you told Rogue?" "No I haven't had the chance, I don't' want it to seem like I'm asking her to get it."_ _" Then why mention it? If she wants to be normal she'll find out by herself?"_ _"It's not that easy, John. In the past I would of suggested it but lately any mention of 'normal' and Rogue and I get into a fight." " Maybe she doesn't want to be normal, why be normal when you can be great." "You don't know what it's like to not be able to touch." "Wait a minute, Bobby are you referring to you or Rogue. I mean you say you have no problem with her power, but maybe you do. Maybe you're the problem." "The problem is I can't touch my girlfriend because of her power, and to be honest I …Rogue I didn't see there. Rogue, what's wrong, let go…aaaahh!" "Rogue let go of him, your killing him stop." "I'm sorry Rogue this is for your own good._" Aah! Rogue woke with a start. Was that a dream she thought. No wait it did happen. This afternoon, she went to look for Bobby; no for she went to look for Pyro. That's when she overheard the conversation. But then what. Bobby! 'Oh no he can't be' she whispered. Wait think. Storm, Storm sedated her. She must have let go then. A cure? That could solve all her problems. She'd be free from nightmares and flashbacks of her past. She had to find Bobby she owed him this.

"What did you see?" Rogue looked at Pyro. She wasn't sure if she could confide in him. Firstly he was Bobby's friend and secondly he wasn't exactly the ideal person to open up to. But now wasn't the time to judge him. "I wanted to see Bobby, to tell him that I wanted the cure, wait let me finish, so I walked to window because I heard a noise and saw him with Kitty. They were ice-skating." Rogue stopped. The anger in her rose like a beast. Her hands began to itch. Frustration began to pulsate through her veins. "Then they moved closer towards each other and they kissed. After everything Bobby and I have been through, I just don't understand!" How could they! It was like she meant nothing. _"It was nothing, continue." _ "Rogue are you ok!" "I need to lie down…" _"Keep her still!"_ "Rogue!" "Just for a minute, just for a minute…" _"Gentlemen today is the day we perfect our mutant experiment. How is the sacrifice?" "She is being calmed down" "Well done! Today is a great day for today we will be giving young Marie a gift. What is the ability?" "Flight" "Thank you, flight. So today Marie you shall fly. Just remember; never let go." "We're ready" "Marie just lie still and hold this women's hand. She is your guardian angel and she'll protect you while we do a little operation. Remember what we said do this and you can go" The man scared her, where could she go since her home was destroyed. " Begin." A machine. The table's cold, so is the women's hand. Sparks fly. The woman begins to twitch. Just like all the others. It happens when they touch her. "Keep her still!" The woman starts to scream. Rogue soon realises she is screaming as well. "Don't let go Marie" She can't hold on. " Sir it's not working. Sir, they might both die." Rogue let go of the women's hand. "Turn off the machine." "Yes, sir." "Gentlemen this one is a failed experiment. True she will fly but for how long? She will contain memories of the late Mrs Basset but they to will fade. Take the sacrifice away; make it seem like an accident, the usual procedure. As for the girl, I doubt she will be able to ever really use a power." _"Rogue!"_ Goodbye, Marie" _"It's ok, I'm here."

Rogue opened her eyes. She saw Pyro leaning over her. "Bad dream" she mumbled. She sat up too quickly and swayed into Pyro. " Sorry." " It's ok, just take it slow." This is what it's be like, she thought. " Rogue, where've you been I've been…oh John what are you doing here." Rogue's whole body tensed. Pyro must of felt it because he began to stand up. Rogue took a slow breath, in and out, before looking Bobby straight in the eyes. There was no trace of guilt in his face. It was like it was nothing that he had kissed Kitty. Like he deserved it. "Bobby, I think you should leave now." "What! Why, why should I leave, look John you leave so that I can talk to Rogue." "Bobby I'm sorry." "No, Rogue I'm the one who should be sorry." Bobby held out his hand. Rogue closed her eyes she put her hands behind her back and began to slowly pull her glove off. She listened as Pyro began to play with his lighter. She heard the footsteps upstairs slow down- and suddenly her plan fell into place. "I'm sorry but I have to." In one swift movement she grabbed Pyro's arm with her ungloved hand. As she felt his power, life force and memories surge through her she focused until she felt the warmth of a flame in the palm of her hand. Concentrating hard, she opened her eyes and unleashed the flames allowing them to burn the walls, the floor, the furniture and most importantly Bobby. He tried to stop the flames from spreading by using his power but the flames were so immense that the ice began to melt. "Rogue stop this" He started to move her towards using an ice shield. But this is what Rogue had been waiting for. Her hand was so quick that Bobby barely noticed when she released Pyro and locked onto his elbow. Slowly Bobby began to lose his power and after his life. He turned to look at Rogue for one last time. But it wasn't the Rogue he knew, it was something dark and unnatural although for a moment it seemed like she was there for a second. "I love you" were the last words he could utter. Rogue began to loosen her grip. _"Don't let go Marie."_ Her grip tightened. Soon she felt no pulse. She let go and sat in the middle of the room. She could here voices that seemed to be coming closer. Her head was spinning filled with memories that confused her. Slowly she put her glove on, lay on the floor, closed her eyes and let herself drift off.


	2. Anger

Logan found Storm sitting in her office

Logan found Storm sitting in her office. Her head was bowed low, her hands clamped together, she looked completely defeated. He knocked lightly on the door.

" You ok?"

She looked up and sat up straight. She began to sort out a few documents on her desk.

" Yeah I'm fine Logan."

She sighed, as she looked at her speech.

"The Drakes are on their way. They'll be here in an hour. We, um, we need to make sure everything is normal. Have you spoken to Jean"

" Yeah I've just seen her."

" And, any news?"

" Rogue's awake."

"Thank God…"

" But Pyro is still in a coma."

"Oh no, does Rogue remember what happened at least?"

Logan hesitated. He felt that he should tell Storm his suspicions but he was not entirely sure if he was right.

" No she doesn't remember a thing."

"Well, you don't mind keeping an eye on her just until we know what happened." "Don't worry I will definitely be keeping a very close eye on her."

Logan left as Jean entered the room. They paused for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. They smiled at each other and went in opposite directions. Jean sat down opposite Storm. Storm hesitated then asked,

" Logan's told me the news. Is there no other way?"

"I'm sorry, the only way is for the professor to read her mind. Rouge's case is sensitive, which is why the professor suppressed those memories rather than see what happened?"

"He'll be back in two days. But until then I've got Logan keeping an eye on Rogue…"

"And I'll monitor John. What are you going tell the Drakes?"

"There was accident, a fire started, that's all we can say."

The Drakes arrived. They went in. They did not come out. They were staying for the funeral. Rogue turned and looked at her clock. 12:50. The funeral started at one. She approached her bedside table and found her black gloves. She put them on slowly. So that it was like time itself was stopping. She sighed, remembering that she could not control time, she could not go back. She walked out of her room pausing only to wipe the tear from her cheek.

"_I doubt she'll ever be able to use a power._"

If only they could see her now.

"…So let us remember him as he was in our hearts. Kind, loving, respectful and always eager to help. Let us never forget Robert Louis Drake or as he was known to most of us 'Bobby'."

Storm moved back and looked at the crowd. It was a heartbreaking sight. His parents were in tears as were most of his fellow students. Slowly they all stood up. Rogue took her rose and walked to the grave. She knelt down and placed it on his grave. She crouched for what seemed like eternity, tracing his name on the gravestone. She felt a hand on her shoulder. As Storm helped her up she noticed she was crying. She wiped her tears and walked away. Something caught her attention and as she looked up she saw Logan standing on the balcony watching. 'So they want to keep a eye on me' she thought. Concealing a smile she walked into the mansion and headed upstairs.

It was strange, walking in the mansion alone. Usually there was always someone with her, she'd spend breakfast with Bobby, partner up with either Kitty or Jubilee during classes, spend her afternoons with Bobby and Pyro or be in a session with the professor and at night before she went to bed she would be hanging out with whoever was around. But lately the professor has been away a lot with Scott searching for Magneto. Bobby became distant and all she could do was try to stay sane. In a way she was kind of used to being alone. In fact, she liked it. Because being alone meant that she was in control and could stay that way. As Rogue looked up she realised that while she was thinking she had unknowingly walked to the infirmary. As she looked at Pyro's still body she felt a sense of guilt. But she pushed it away; right now guilt was the one thing she refused to feel. She approached him slowly. His face was pale and ghostly. His body was rigid and stiff. If she could touch him she would of felt that his skin had become cold with little warmth left. The only comforting thing about him was the slow movement of his body as he breathed. The more she looked at him the more mesmerised she became.

"Don't leave me o.k, just hold on."

She turned around and headed back to her room. She knew Jean would be back up here soon and she had to avoid drawing any more attention right now.

Kitty Pryde looked at Bobby's gravestone. White roses now surrounded it and the flames had died. She had put them out so that the fire couldn't hurt him anymore. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I could of saved you if only I had known." The guilt built up inside as she remembered that if she had maybe gone with him she could of pulled him out of the fire. If…no she wouldn't beat herself up, deep inside she knew Bobby had the power. If he wanted to he would have stopped the fire. Something happened in there. Every time she saw Storm and Jean she could see they were suspicious. But what did happen?

"Kitty, are you ok?"

Kitty jumped up and hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Oh Rogue I didn't see you there. I'm fine, don't worry about me. What are you doing here?"

Rogue didn't say anything for a moment. Kitty began to feel uncomfortable by the cold piercing stare Rogue gave her. For a second she saw a look of hatred in her eyes. But then her gaze softened and she smiled.

"Sorry if I scared you. I just didn't want to be alone right now. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I understand, right now being alone is the last thing I want but I don't think we can leave the mansion, besides you can't drive can you?"

"Don't worry, they won't know we're gone, we just take a drive somewhere. I just really want to get out of here, and I can drive I've taken a few lessons."

Kitty felt unsure. They'd been instructed not to leave the grounds without permission. But then again the more she stayed the worse she felt.

" O.k. but not too long. We should be back before night."

"Let's go then."

They went into the garage and got into one of the cars. Luckily Rogue had been able to 'borrow' the keys. She started the car and pulled out. As they entered the open road Kitty began to unwind. She felt free.

"I love this feeling. It's like we're leaving all our troubles and sadness."

Rogue watched Kitty through the corner of her eye. She struggled to keep the trusting smile on her face. She the burning inside her rise again as she saw the way Kitty's eyes sparkled and how her ungloved hands played with her hair. Bobby liked her because he could touch her.

"Rogue you're o.k. aren't you?"

Rogue turned and smiled at Kitty.

"Yeah, like you said soon all my problems will be gone."


	3. The Beast Within

"How long has it been

"How long has it been?"

Storm looked up. Logan had not moved from the window where he'd been standing. Jean was standing in the doorway.

"Five hours so far. But that's from when we noticed they were missing. They could have left anytime after the funeral."

Jean and Storm jumped up in fright as Logan suddenly banged his fist on the window.

"I should've kept a closer eye on her."

Jean walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She felt his body go tense and then relax.

"No-ones to blame. You couldn't expect to watch her all the time. Especially since there was a funeral. Let's just hope the professor and Scott arrive soon."

Storm stood up. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse. She prayed that this nightmare would end soon.

"It's no use just standing around. Jean and I will wait for the professor. We can check on the children while we wait. Logan you should get some sleep."

Logan nodded and headed off to his room.

Jean and Storm waited in silence. When all they could here was the faint whispers of children, they headed upstairs.

"Kitty, here Kitty Kitty. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kitty kept running. By now she was deep in the forest, far from where Rogue had stopped the car. She ran through trees and bushes. At first she ran with her eyes closed but when she had nearly walked right into Rogue she decided that it was better to go eyes open. Her heart was racing so fast, faster than her legs were running. She had a stitch in her side and cuts and bruises from times she had been careless. They had been driving when Rogue suddenly stopped the car. She reached over and Kitty, noticing in time Rogue's ungloved hand, had used her power to get out the car. From there she ran.

"Shadowcat, do you want to see Bobby, I know a way."

She didn't know what Rogue wanted but she now understood one thing: Rogue was the one who killed Bobby. Keeping up her pace she shouted over her shoulder making sure it wasn't loud enough for Rogue to know where she was.

"You did it didn't you. You killed Bobby."

She heard the footsteps behind her die down. Her plan had worked. Before Rogue could have time to think, Kitty rushed in the direction of the car. She knew that there was an emergency phone in the car and she had to call for help.

"Your right!"

Kitty stopped in her tracks. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest she felt as if it was about to burst out of her. Rogue's voice had sounded to close. She began to run again but her pace had slowed down. She couldn't contain her curiosity. Then from somewhere far behind she heard Rogue's voice.

" I killed him. I didn't mean to. Please believe me Kitty."

" You killed him and almost killed Pyro."

Rogue's voice was soft. It sounded like she was the wind. Kitty could see the car in the distance. She was almost there. In a moment of sheer relief she began to cry tears of joy.

" It wasn't my fault."

Rogue's voice was harsh and bitter. But Kitty didn't care. Soon it will be over. The car now stood in front of her. She began to walk. She had hardly any energy left in her. Her hair was a mess, her face stained by her tears and she was limping slightly. But she had a smile on her face.

She whispered as reached for the phone, "It's all your fault Rogue. It's …"

Rogue watched as Kitty fell to the ground.

"No Kitty, It's your fault"

She dropped the log she had used to knock her out.

'Now,' she said to herself, 'time to set the scene, what do prefer car crash or drowning?'

Rogue noticed the emergency phone lying by her body. She picked it up and put it in her pocket. She put Kitty's limp body in the car and then got in the passenger seat. It would be suspicious if it looked like she drove. Leaning over Kitty she started the car and began to drive. She swerved the car into trees and bushes until she finally reached the lake she touched Kitty's forehead as the car began to sink into the thin ice. She got out and sat at the edge of the lake. Taking her time she made sure the phone was dry and working. Then she jumped back into the lake. It could have been because she had held onto Bobby for so long or just sheer determination but the cold didn't affect her. Using what she had left of Kitty's power she pulled her body out of the sinking car and swam to the surface making sure she held onto Kitty's hand with her own ungloved hand. As they reached the edge she felt Kitty's pulse, it was slow and almost gone. She felt a weird sensation in her heart. Is it what she felt or what Bobby felt? It was to late now. All she could do is wait.

The phone started to ring for the second time. Logan stared at it as if willing it to stop. He was standing in Storm's office. She was downstairs talking to some of the elder children and Jean was reading Pyro's mind. She had said that so far all she knew that Pyro had been talking to Rogue when Bobby had come in. She heard pieces of their voices but his memories were unstable. The question which was on all of their minds was did Rogue touch Pyro to defend Bobby or was there some other reason? The phone continued to ring. Logan walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

Logan could here a buzz on the other end. There was a sound like someone struggling to breath.

"Hello?"

"Logan…"

"Rogue where are you, is Kitty with you?"

" We were driving, Kitty was driving, and we had a fight. We both just so upset because of the funeral. Logan we went off the road and the car went into the river. Kitty was knocked out and the doors were stuck…"

"Calm down Rogue. Where are you…"

"I tried, I tried to get out but I couldn't so I had to, just one touch, but…"

"Rogue, but what, where are you now, Rogue!"

"She's hardly breathing, she's going to die."

"Calm down and tell me where are you."

Logan listened. He could here Rogue crying at the other end.

"At the lake, west from the mansion."

" I'm on my way"

Rogue sat at the edge of the lake watching the stars. She was thinking about Pyro. She never meant to hurt him, to be completely honest she missed him. She began to think about all their times together. Did they ever have a moment alone? Bobby seemed to always be around. Maybe he knew that she and Pyro liked each other. Like he was one to judge. She looked at Kitty's lifeless body, had Bobby really liked her that much, did he like her more than he liked Rogue?

"Rogue!"

She looked behind her. She could see Logan's outline between the trees.

"Over here. Logan, I'm over here."

She watched as he came through the trees towards her. It was hard to tell whether he had a look relief or shock on his face. He bent over Kitty, his back turned to Rogue. After a few minutes he spoke to Rogue,

"What happened?!"

His voice was sharp and there was an accusing tone, he suspected her.

"I told you, the car went into the lake. She was unconscious and I needed to get her out the car."

She avoided his eyes. Slowly she stood up. Logan lifted Kitty's body and they walked towards the car. Rogue climbed into the passenger seat. Logan put Kitty carefully onto the back seat and then climbed in and started the car. Neither of them said a word. Rogue began to feel a burning in her chest. She closed her eyes, leaned back and tried to relax.

"_Pyro, do you ever felt like you don't belong?" _

_Rogue looked over at Pyro. They were sitting outside enjoying the sun, Rogue was lying on the grass and Pyro was playing with his lighter. She watched as his frowned, mesmerized by the way a few strands of his hair that gently fell over his face._

"_Most of the time. Why, finally realised not everything they do is right."_

Rogue sighed. She'd been hoping Pyro would understand what she meant. She began to look at the sky again.

" _Don't see it as a curse Rogue. What you have is a gift. One that shouldn't be contained." _

_She sat up and looked at him. His face was serious. It always was when it came to their abilities. She moved the stray hair out of his eyes. He turned and looked into hers. For a moment Rogue felt her lips tingle as he moved closer. But the moment passed as Rogue heard Bobby's voice. She looked over to where he was helping Kitty with her assignment. Pyro leaned closer to her._

"_You deserve better," he whispered. _

_He'd been saying this for a while. She never knew how to respond, so she just changed the subject._

" _If you hate it so much here why don't you go."_

_Pyro smiled. He stood up slowly while speaking._

"_I'm waiting for someone."_

"_Who?"_

_Rogue watched as he walked away. Finally he turned around and said,_

"_You."_

_Rogue watched him walk away. She lay back down when he was gone, closed her eyes and fell asleep._

She opened her eyes. They had stopped just outside the mansion. She had forgotten that day with Pyro. It had been the best day of her life. Logan was looking at her.

"Look, kid, before we go in I want you to tell me the truth."

"I have been telling you the truth."

" If that's true why don't things add up? Bobby Drake didn't just drop dead because of the fire; there were hardly any burns on him. Same with Pyro. And Kitty can't drive and neither can you but you touched Bobby who knew how to drive. Your not telling the truth, so what…"

Rogue had grabbed Logan around the neck. It was so unexpected he hardly had time to react. He felt light-headed, everything was spinning. As he fainted he looked into Rogue's eyes and saw a dark red gleam in them. Rogue watched as Logan became unconscious. She let go. Using all her strength she shoved Logan and Kitty out of the car. They would know this time. She had no excuse; all she could do is escape.


	4. Home

Logan slowly opened his eyes

Logan slowly opened his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit on the head with a rock.

"Rogue!"

"She's gone Logan."

Logan sat up and looked at the professor.

" How long have I been out?"

"A few hours, not to long. It was lucky Scott and I found you."

"And Kitty?"

" It was to late. There was nothing we could do."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't' know, I've never been able to read Rogue's mind successfully. It's liked a tangled wire, there's no easy way of smoothing it out. But it's not the Rogue we knew, it's something dark that's been waiting for a moment to take over Rogue and cause destruction."

"Can you use cerebro to find her?"

"No, I can't seem to concentrate on her, she keeps switching personalities."

Logan lay back. Was this what she wanted to tell him but didn't? The door opened and Scott and Jean walked in. Scott and Logan avoided each other's eyes.

"Professor…"

"Don't follow him, we'll let him find her, and then find him."

Scott turned and left the room. The professor followed him. Logan looked to Jean for an explanation. She lingered at the door for a second. Before leaving she said:

"Pyro's gone."

"Can I help you?"

Rogue looked to her right. A short woman with light brown hair tied into a loose bun was leaning out of a window next door. Her face was hard, but her eyes were soft, her voice gentle. Rogue ignored her and walked towards the house. After awhile she turned towards the women.

"Is it sold?"

"What?"

"The house is it sold."

"No."

The women looked curiously at Rogue. She tried to see her face but her hood kept her well hidden.

"Marie?"

Rogue looked up. That was her name, at least it might be. It was hard to distinguish between her memories and everyone else's.

"Its you isn't it? Wait right there."

Rogue watched as the women disappeared from her window. She looked around. She had to run. But where could she go? She had no one, and this was the only piece of her past she could remember.

"Marie?"

The woman was standing right behind her. Rogue turned around and slowly nodded.

"I wondered why you never came back. We thought you moved there."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember?"

Rogue shook her head. The woman was now looking at her sympathetically, Rogue averted her eyes, and she concentrated on a weed as the woman spoke.

"A few years, not sure how long, your mother screams, and next thing there was an ambulance. Something was wrong with your father, he was out of breath and half in a coma. Next few days a strange man come keep coming to the door. He came to my door once to ask about you, I told how sweet you were and how you never seemed to come play outside, very strange, but anyway. Next day, in the morning your parents knock on my door. They gave me the house key and told me to keep it for you"

The women paused. She seemed to be concentrating. She was staring at Rogue, looking for a sign of recognition. But Rogue's face remained neutral.

"Didn't know where they were going, or for how long, but I kept that key. Here you go."

She handed the key over to Rogue. Rogue turned to unlock the door.

"What happened Marie? Where did they take you? Where are your parents? Why did you never come back?"

Rogue walked in the door, as she began to close it, she looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry I don't remember."

Then she closed the door.

She leaned back and closed her eyes. She tried to remember. She heard the women whisper something and then walk away. She tried to block out the sounds outside. But the memories racing through her head did not belong to her. She saw Bobby riding his bike for the first time. Kitty playing in her garden when she was little. Logan meeting Jean for the first time. Pyro, looking at her from his window. A woman hugging her child. She opened her eyes. Slowly she looked around. The house was filled with dust; the furniture was dull and faded. There were cobwebs hanging everywhere, and yet Rogue finally felt at home. As she walked upstairs everything became familiar, but only bits and pieces of memories came back to her. She looked to her left. There was a white door with flowers painted on. Her room. She slowly opened the door and went inside. It was small, and painted a light shade of pinkish purple. There was a white, wooden wardrobe and a single bed. She looked around, examining the wardrobe and under the bed. There were one or two toys, no clothes and a small box. Inside the box was a photo of her and her parents. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes. She had to think. Think, think, think, until she could remember something…

_She was scared, so scared. She screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt her heart racing. Her father came rushing out and she ran into his arms._

"_It's ok honey, your safe, shhh don't cry don't …"_

His body started to stiffen. He began gasping for air. Then he started to shake. Her mother came out and started to scream. Marie let go of her father and ran upstairs to her room. She lay on her bed not daring to move. She lay there, ignoring her mother's cries, ignoring the sound of the ambulance, ignoring the men that came into her room, ignoring the pain as the needle was pushed into her skin.

_When she woke up she was still at home but on her parents bed. Her mother was standing by the door. She had a scared expression on her face. She started talking, about a disease, how there wasn't a cure, how she was not to touch anyone until she was cured. After that she spent everyday in her room. Her parents would bring her food and make sure she was asleep. But they never came near her. She remembered there was always a knock on the door downstairs. One day her father came in and started to throw all her clothes in an old bag. He then turned around. He stood there watching her. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had long black clothing on with long gloves to cover any exposed skin. Her face was set in a frown. Her eyes bloodstained from all the times she'd cried. Her father could no longer stand to see her like this. She was only a little girl, but here she was wishing to die. He sat next to her and took her hand in his. He stroked her hand hoping she could feel it through the glove._

"_I love you, my little angel. We have to go somewhere far away, and I'm not sure what might happen but know that you'll always be my special girl. Now smile for me princess."_

_She turned and gave him the biggest smile she could. Then…_

There was a sound coming from downstairs. Rogue tried to ignore it. She lay back down and closed her eyes again. But once again she saw memories that weren't hers. Slowly she sat up. Her whole body was covered in perspiration. She was tired and out of breath. It took so much energy just to regain a single memory. She walked to the door and listened. She could here a slight knocking. Someone was at the door, but it was probably that woman. It was dark outside, pitch black, meaning it was late at night. She went halfway down the stairs and then sat down and waited. Opening the door would mean more questions but not opening would mean suspicion. After awhile the knocking stopped, and she heard footsteps going away from the house. Quietly she crept down the rest of the stairs. She peeked out of the dusty windows. Strangely it was not a portly woman's figure that she saw but a man's shadowy outline. Her heart began to race. She pulled open the door.

"John!"

The man turned around. As dark as it was she could still make out his facial features perfectly. He slowly walked towards her; she noticed he was swaying a little. When he was right in front of her he whispered:

"Found you."

Rogue stood aside as he entered the house. She closed the door behind her. Before turning around to face him she wiped the tears running down her cheek away.

Pyro sat down as Rogue turned the light on. She sat opposite him and looked down, feeling too ashamed to look at him. He moved next to her, keeping his voice low as he spoke.

"It's ok. I'm here."

She moved slightly away from him.

" You shouldn't have come. It's too dangerous to be near me. How did you find me anyway?"

"Remember when I asked you if you could be anywhere in the world where would you be?"

Rogue nodded.

"Then you told me the one place you could remember, then there was that we weekend we drove past here to help you remember something."

"I remember, but I'm fine you should go now."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promised that when we left the school we'd leave it together. Besides you've finally accepted your power. That's one of the best things that has happened to you. You used to live in fear and doubt but now you've become so strong."

"I never meant to hurt you, Pyro."

Pyro took Rogue's hand in his. Unlike Bobby it never bothered or scared him if Rogue wore gloves. He didn't need physical contact, knowing she was happy was enough.

"I know you didn't. Do you regret the other things you did?"

Rogue looked straight at Pyro. She thought about Kitty, Bobby and Logan. She smiled.

"No, I don't."


	5. The Past Revealed

The professor, Scott and Storm arrived outside rogue's house

The professor, Scott and Storm arrived outside Rogue's house. Strom looked up. The curtains were all closed.

"You sure she's here."

The Professor nodded.

They walked towards the house. Scott knocked on the door. There was no answer. He tried again but still there was no answer.

"Rogue, Pyro it's us. We know you're in there. Open the door please."

There was movement in the house. Then sharp whispers. Then the door opened. Pyro looked at Scott.

"Go away"

"She needs help John."

"It's Pyro and she doesn't need your help Storm. She doesn't need help as a matter of fact."

"I think she needs a lot of help."

Pyro looked at he professor. After awhile he moved out the way. They entered the house. Pyro walked out the door. He wasn't staying to watch this. He looked at the upstairs window. Rogue was standing watching him. He remembered what she had whispered to him when they had heard the knock.

"_Go, this time I'll come find you."_

He smiled and walked away. Rogue turned around and walked downstairs. They were waiting for her in the living room.

"Hello Rogue please, sit down."

Rogue sat opposite the professor. She looked into his eyes, wanting to show that she did not regret anything.

'So any survivors?'

She couldn't help but smile at the expression on their faces. Unsurprisingly the professor answered her.

'Logan is doing just fine. Kitty unfortunately…'

'Unfortunately? After what…'

Rogue stopped. She had to control her anger. They don't exactly what happened and right now that is how she would keep it. Maybe they should leave. But she knew they wouldn't. She looked up at Storm and Scott. Storm had a worried expression on her while Scott looked more alert and anxious. Just like...that day.

_'We have to go. It's the only way to save her. If they find her she'll never be normal.'_

'Now Rogue, I need you to relax so that I can read your mind.'

'It didn't happen here.'

'What didn't happen? Rogue?'

The professor moved closer.

'NO!'

She wrenched away as fast as she could.

'Rogue please this is for your own good.'

'For your own good, Marie…'

'NO!'

She stumbled off the sofa and ran towards the door. But Scott was too quick and grabbed her around the waist. His x-suit prevented him from touching her skin. She kicked and screamed fighting to break free.

'Rogue listen to me, you have to calm down.'

'_Hold her arm while I administer the tranquilliser.'_

'_No leave her alone.'_

'_She'll be perfect for our experiment.'_

'Rogue calm down'

'_Honey it's going to be ok look at me. We'll find you. Mommy loves you.'_

The voices in her head were everywhere. She couldn't control them. Finally she fainted. Storm reached out and felt her pulse, she was alive.

'Lay her down on the couch Scott, it's time to find out what happened.'

No one moved or said a word. The only sound was Rogue's occasional mutterings as she started to remember.

'_I don't like it here. I want to go home.'_

_Her mother was sitting with her head in her hands. Her father stood by the window, occasionally peeping out of the curtains. He sighed and shaking his head as he turned to face her._

'_Sorry Marie, but we have to stay here. It won't be much longer. Why don't you go play in the barn?'_

_Marie felt her heart drop. Before she could reply her father turned away from her and looked out the window again. Her mother glanced up at her. Her eyes were red, her face pale and somewhat old. She smiled a strange strained smile that looked more eerie than cheerful. Marie ran out the room. She was sick of this silence. She went into the barn and climbed on her swing. The tears ran along her face. They calmed her down a little. As the swing moved in a slow soothing motion she found herself falling into a peaceful sleep. She was walking in their garden. Her mother and father smiled at her as she approached them. She reached for her mother's hand but withdrew remembering that she was not allowed to touch. Her mother smiled. It was her soft, gentle smile that was only for her, for little Marie, and she felt love again. She could feel wind in her air. She reached out but the wind grew louder. Her mother and father disappeared and she was left alone. She wrenched open her eyes. It wasn't just the wind. Something outside had woken her. She walked cautiously towards the wall of the barn. Through the cracks she could see movement._

'_They're here. Marie where are you?'_

_Her father burst in. He ran up to her, scooped her up and began running back into the house. They headed into the attic. Her mother was sitting in the corner. She took Marie while her father padlocked the door. Her mother clung to her, whispering words of comfort in an inaudible tone. There was shouting downstairs, loud footsteps. Marie closed her eyes praying for them to go away. Suddenly the door began shake. It opened with a bang and men came in holding guns. A man in a black suit strolled in._

'_There you are.' He said in a soft menacing voice._

_He signalled to his left and two men grabbed her father. Another three came and prised her away from her mother. She struggled free but the man holding her tightened his grip. The man in the suit had a lingering smirk on his face. He slowly took out a needle and turned to Marie. Fear welled up inside her._

'_NO!'_

_She kicked out her legs furiously, screaming as loud as she could._

'_Hold her arm while I administer the tranquilliser.'_

'_NO!'_

'_No leave her alone.'_

_Her mother was struggling free. Her fathers face was red as he tried to break free. Another man held her arm out while the suit man pushed the needle into her skin. The needle went in but the man had accidentally touched her skin and fainted. The man in the suit continued to smile._

'_She'll be perfect for our experiment.'_

_Marie couldn't fight anymore. She began to feel tired. The man in the suit whispered to his men as they dragged her out the room. They readied their guns waiting. Her mother saw this to and smiled her true mother smile._

'_Honey it's going to be ok look at me. We'll find you. Mommy loves you.'_

_That was the last time she heard her mother's voice._


	6. Choices

What do you do when you release your life is over

What do you do when you release your life is over. When the world around you starts to collapse and there's no escape for you. Sometimes it feels like the world is not collapsing by itself but the people around you are tearing the world apart. Or rather tearing her world apart. It was tiring having to look into the laughing faces of others as they mock her thinking that she doesn't notice when deep down she was burning with an uncontrollable anger. It's so frustrating to have to be around all there fake smiles as they pretend that they liked her when really they hate her. But not as much as she hated them, no, they don't feel that flame that refuses to go away every time she saw them everytime they dare to make her feel like she doesn't belong. Like she was better off dead. But if that's what they want, that's what they get. But if she died she wasn't planning on going alone. She planned to take a few people with her just to make it a little harder for them to sleep at night then they would not only think about what they've done to her and how they've betrayed her but also all the people she killed and how that's what they made her into. A monster, an angry, outraged monster, born by their hatred and betrayal they showed towards her. They were speaking in low voices downstairs. Whispering about would to do with her. But that didn't matter. All that concerned her was getting away and getting revenge. She remembered everything now. How she was taken away from her parents and used as an experiment. How they had killed her parents. She planned to hurt them, kill them. But she needed help. And she knew where she could get it. Slowly she went downstairs. The whispering seized abruptly. Rogue looked around. Storm and Scott stood in the room. Neither was looking directly at her.

'Where's the Professor?'

'He went back to the mansion. He felt it right to be at Kitty's funeral since he was the one who brought her to the school.'

Rogue nodded and looked around. The place seemed cleaner. There were blankets neatly folded on the couch. Someone must have slept in the house to make sure she didn't go anywhere. She could smell food in the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in a while. She pushed the thought of hunger from her mind. She had more important things to think about.

'I need some fresh air, please.'

Storm shifted uncomfortably. Scott however should firm and shook his head.

'I don't think you should leave the house. Why don't you sit down and try to relax.'

'Well funnily enough every time I do that I become more stressed.'

'I'm sorry Rogue but no.'

She wasn't going to get through to him. She turned to Storm tears in her eyes.

'Please, just let me go into the backyard. Just for a moment.'

Storm looked up at her. Slowly she nodded. As Scott tried to speak she held her hand up.

'Just for a few minutes.'

Scott turned and marched into the kitchen. Storm sighed sat down. Rogue walked outside. She kept her back towards the house. She knelt down beside some flowers, which were withered and brown. Slowly she reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Keep her hands steady and trying not to cause suspicion she pressed redial. The phone rang for a while before a short click sound showed someone had answered.

'Don't say anything. They're not going to let me go. I need his help.'

There was silence on the other end. She glanced over shoulder. Scott was still peering at her through the kitchen window.

'Hurry' she whispered.

She switched the phone off and shoved it back into her pocket. All she had to do now was wait. Carefully she lay back onto the grass. She began to think again. Tried to remember, she needed more information, no matter how much remembering hurt.

'_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHERE AM I? PLEASE LET ME GO HOME. I HAVE CHILDREN.'_

Marie lifted her head from her arms. The screams had disturbed her dreams. They'd found another one. It would mean more tests and experiments. She didn't know how long she'd been here, a month, a year maybe. Every time they brought someone screaming and took them away limp and lifeless. But she stayed no matter how many experiments they put her through, no matter how close to death she was. The woman was thrown into the cell next to her. She had light brown hair, which barely passed her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress, which was stained, in areas where she had been dragged. Her shoes were removed and her face was red and tear-stained. She continued to scream and pound her fists until finally she slumped down onto the bed. Marie watched as she the tears fell down her face. Marie stood up and moved closer. She stretched her thin arm through the bars that separated them. The woman jumped backwards. She must have not noticed her. The women frowned at her gloved hand. Marie noticed and retracted it back.

'_It's for protection. So that no-one can get hurt.'_

_The woman sat down on the floor._

'_How old are you?'_

'_I don't remember. I don't even know how long I've been here.'_

_The woman nodded._

'_You have a name?'_

'_Marie.'_

'_Nice to meet you, Marie. I'm Mrs Basset.'_

_Marie walked back to her bed and lay down facing the ceiling._

'_Marie, how long will they keep me here.' _

_Marie sat up slowly. Everyone asked her this. At first she always played dumb and pretended she didn't know. But it was no use pretending._

'_Until their finished with you.'_

'_When will that be?'_

'_When your dead.'_

'Rogue?'

Rogue opened her eyes. Pyro was bending over her. She smiled loving the way the sun brightened his hair.

'There you are.'

He smiled and leaned in close until his lips were centimetres away from her. He blew softly on her neck. She felt her spine tingle with joy.

'Kiss me.'

She looked into his eyes, she wanted to but she didn't want to hurt him. But then she felt the reckless beast that lived in her heart. Without a second thought she grabbed him and pulled him towards her. She kissed him hard, and then he started kissing her back. It felt right, it felt like heaven. But then she started to feel him losing strength. She could feel his power flowing into her. She liked this feeling. She didn't want this to end. But then suddenly she remembered what she could do. With all her might she pushed him away. She lay on the grass trying to calm the beast that wanted more.

'I'm sorry!'

'Don't be.'

She sat up. Magneto was standing in front of her. Next to him was Mystique and a handful of other mutants she didn't recognise.

'You have amazing power, be proud of it.'

She nodded feeling delighted.

'Where's Scott and Storm?'

'Taken care of. Come, we must leave now. There will be time to talk later.'

Rogue stood up. Two mutants moved forward to help Pyro up.

'No.' said Rogue, 'I'll do it.'

She leaned over. He was lying on his back breathing heavily. She put her arm under him and heaved him up. He put his arm over her shoulder and together they followed Magneto. She leaned towards him and whispered,

'I didn't want to hurt you.'

'You didn't, that was great.'

She smiled. No matter what lay ahead, that would be the best moment of her life.

'Your sure this is what you want.'

'Yes.'

'It's going to be dangerous.'

Rogue looked at Pyro. He stood slumped against the wall. He didn't look directly at her. He just nodded.

'I want to do this.'

'We leave tomorrow night. First we have to work out a plan of action.'

Rogue nodded. She turned and walked out the tent. Pyro didn't follow. She assumed he was going to first speak to Magneto. Mystique was standing outside. Rogue walked cautiously towards her.

'Have you tried?'

'Excuse me.'

'To use an ability other than your own.'

'No, I never held on that long.'

'What about during the experiments?'

Rogue thought.

'I didn't know how.'

Mystique nodded. She didn't seem to want to push the topic.

'So why contact Magneto.'

'I needed his help and offered mine in return.'

Mystique raised her eyebrow.

'We located the man who experimented on me; Magneto is interested in his **research**. Then we use the research to rebuild Magneto's machine to turn humans into mutant.'

'Mystique.'

Magneto and Pyro had come out of the tent. Mystique smiled at him and followed him into the tent.

'Um…Pyro?'

She turned towards him and about to ask him something when he enclosed her in his arms. She clung on tight to him. She still remembered the kiss and all of his thoughts and memories. Suddenly she remembered something, a thought of his that had stayed in her mind. She moved her lips close to his ear.

'I love you too.'


	7. Final Moments

Rogue lay on the ground gasping for air. Her limbs were bursting with pain. She felt another sharp pain in the side of her head. Blood poured from her mouth. She spat on the ground and looked up. Mystique sneered at her, yellow eyes gleaming.

'You just going to lie there?'

'I'M TRYING!' screamed Rogue.

'Doesn't seem like that too me.'

Rogue stood up. So far the only thing keeping her alive was her reflexes. But that was not what Mystique wanted. They were camping near the place where all her experiments took place. Magneto stayed in his tent planning the attack. Mystique had taken it upon herself to try and force Rogue to use a power, any power. Pyro was still asleep. She could feel pain shoot through her ribs. They were broken. She was weak, worthless. She felt another sharp jab on her back. She screamed out loudly unable to contain herself. A few mutants nearby sniggered. Mystique turned her on her back. Rogue looked up at the gleaming yellow eyes. Mystique swung her foot backwards. She was about to give Rogue a sharp kick when Pyro grabbed her from behind.

'Leave her alone.' He whispered.

Mystique wrenched herself from Pyro's grip. She looked at him then shrugged leaning against a tree.

'Pathetic.' She muttered.

Pyro leaned over Rogue. He started to wipe the blood away from her face. She felt herself slipping slowly into darkness. Then she felt her heart pound. No it would not end this way. A memory came back from when she was little.

'You have to focus my dear. Push the memories aside and focus on the power itself. How does it feel when you use that power? But also focus on that person. You're not Marie anymore. You are that person. Now try again.'

She thought, focused all her energy. Logan. She thought about him and how she felt when using his power. The pain started to subside. She felt his anger, his energy flow through her. From what seemed like far away she heard a gasp. She pushed herself up.

'Mystique!' she called out.

Mystique looked up. Her eyes surveyed Rogue's body. Slowly she started to smile.

'Excellent! Move away Pyro.'

Pyro stood in front of Rogue.

'What! So you can beat her to death again.'

'I said move.'

'No.'

Mystique took a threatening step forward. Pyro didn't move. Rogue stood up slowly and put her hand on his shoulder.

'It's ok.' She whispered.

She moved his face so that he was looking straight at her. She was still covered in blood but she felt no more pain. Pyro stared at her. Finally he shook his head and turned away. Then he stopped. He pulled something out of his pocket, walked up to her, and pushed it in her hand. He leaned in close and whispered,

'Kick her ass, Rogue.'

He walked away smirking. She turned to face Mystique.

'You ready?' asked Mystique.

Rogue opened her hand. Inside was Pyro's Zippo lighter.

'You bet I am.'

The plan was that they would barge in and take what they need. Rogue was to do what she had to while the Brotherhood continued with Magneto's plan of action. They stood outside ready to attack.

'You have two hours before we destroy the place. Make sure your out by then.'

Rogue nodded.

'See you back at camp.'

She headed to the left. Pyro was waiting for her at the tunnel. They climbed in and closed it behind them. Then they waited.

BAM

'That's the first explosion. Go.' She whispered.

He nodded and headed off.

'O.k. Kitty I'm going to need you for this.'

She thought about the perky little brunette. She remembered how easily it was to phase through the car. Slowly she approached the wall. She reached out her hand. It went straight through the wall. She pushed away the memories and voices flooding through her mind. She ran avoiding all the chaos. Left, right, left, left. She saw fire through the corner of her eye and smiled. Finally she found it. There was a black door with men armed with guns. She hid not wanting to cause an alarm. Slowly one by one they seemed to investigate the various explosions. When only one was left she walked out, ignoring the bullets going through her. She walked through him and into the door. A satisfying thud told her he'd fainted. There was a man cowering behind the desk when he saw her he rose, backing into a shelf, gun in his hand.

'Who are you? Get out!'

'Marie.'

He stopped and looked at her.

'What?'

'Marie. That was my name. Remember?'

'Was?'

'Before I escaped.'

'Impossible. You could never…'

'Walk through walls?'

He seemed confused. He sat down shaking his head. She sat down opposite him.

'How?'

'I've learned to control my powers.' She said simply.

'That's excellent news.'

'No it's not.' She whispered.

'No?'

'I've killed people. Some deserved to die but the other's didn't.'

'You did become quite close to them. All those "subjects", for want of a better word, we should have never have put them in the cell next to yours. We don't make those mistakes anymore.'

'I'm sure there are plenty of mistakes still made.'

'Well those that were made back then can be rectified.'

Rogue looked up at him anger boiling inside of her. She didn't reply but looked at the floor.

'How did you escape?'

'After Mrs Basset died I experienced a sudden burst of energy. Unintentional at the time but never the less…'

'So you're the reason the lab blew up.' He gasped.

She nodded.

'We thought it was a machine backfire.'

She looked at the time. She had half an hour left.

'Why have you come back?' he asked.

'To show you I was not a failure.'

'No, I see that now.'

He smiled at her.

'I suppose you had something to do with the intrusion.'

He waved his hand casually towards the explosions. She nodded again.

'I found someone who had a better purpose for your equipment.'

'What would that be?' he asked leaning forward.

'To turn all humans into mutants.'

'Ah…but don't you remember that my research is incomplete?'

The corner of her mouth twitched but she made no response.

'So you did not tell them that the mutation would be extreme.'

Rogue sat perfectly still. She made not a single movement, trying to conserve her energy.

'I do not understand, Marie.'

'I had to give them something in return.'

'What do you get out of this?'

'I get to kill you myself.'

For a moment there was panic in his eyes. Then he laughed.

'No, I do not believe that your…ah, 'accomplice' would risk life and limb for a machine that might work.'

'It will work.'

'But…'

'It will work because you know how. You know exactly what's wrong with it. And what you know soon I shall know too.' she said impatiently.

He stood up at his desk, gun dangerously at the ready. He was shaking uncontrollably.

'No please…'

'You took away my life. You killed my parents. Not only that you killed others who were innocent. Then when everything didn't go your way you made me think I was useless. I watched you discard the bodies of those who were my friends. Remember?'

She extended her hand. The gun began to melt in his hand.

'Sebastian?' he whispered.

'I have obtained many powers but also now because of you I have many memories.'

'It was all for you.'

'I JUST WANTED TO BE NORMAL.'

'But you liked the powers, I saw it in your eyes then I see it in them now. You crave that feeling, you enjoy the life force of others.'

'ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!'

'No Marie…'

'MY NAME IS ROGUE.'

She put her hand around his neck. He tried to take it away but the life force drained from him. Memories flashed through her mind. A young boy being cornered by a gang of teenagers. People being dragged from their homes. A little girl sitting alone in her cell trying to use a power not her own.

'I am what you made me.' She whispered as his eyes rolled back and finally he became limp.

She dropped him. Slowly she focused. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind. She turned to the bookshelf and pulled out a thick red book. She smiled as it swung out the way. Now for the final step.

They had been travelling for a while now. Rogue stood in front telling Magneto how to alter the equipment. Pyro watched as she flipped her hair back. She was so beautiful. She saw him looking and smiled at him. He smiled back but didn't really mean it. This was not the way he had imagined them being together. He loved how she was taking control. But the way there was always this glimmer of anger in her eyes scared him. He had always hoped that she would leave Bobby and they would leave the mansion together. Magneto signalled that they could set up camp again. They were in the middle of a clearing. Pyro began setting up their tent. One of the other mutants helped him. Once it was up he nodded his thanks. He went and sat in the tent. Rogue came in an hour later. She was clutching her head, her eyes screwed up in pain.

'Dam memories.' She muttered.

She lay next to him and put her head on his lap. He began stroking her hair. Slowly she began to relax.

'Hey, Rogue?'

'Yeah?' she mumbled.

'I want you to know that no matter what I'll always protect you.'

'I know.' She replied sleepily.

'And that I don't want to lose you.'

She opened her eyes and looked straight into his. Tears welled up. She grabbed his arm and clung on. She seemed not to be able to speak. But he already knew what she wanted to do. And he knew what he had to do to save her.

They arrived at their destination at midnight. It was an abandoned building just outside of a smile town. Most of the mutants had started to set up. Mystique came in and whispered to Magneto. He nodded. Then he said something back to her. Rogue frowned as Mystique signalled six other mutants to follow her. Magneto turned and smiled at her.

'We have some unexpected guests.'

'Who?'

'The X-men.'

Rogue's fists clenched in anger. She turned but Magneto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry Mystique can handle them. Besides the machine is almost ready is it not?'

She looked at the machine. It was identical to Magneto's first one except here and there were minor adjustments. Slowly she nodded. Magneto stepped forward.

'Then you may draw my power.'

She looked at him and shook her head. When he frowned she gave a casual flick of the hand causing a metal pole to shoot across the room. He looked stunned but then gave a hearty laugh.

'You truly are extraordinary.'

Logan sniffed the air intently. She was here. He nodded to Cyclops and pointed upwards. Storm looked at the Professor confused.

'Why?' she asked.

'There is a town beyond that hill with quite a vast population.'

'Which means?' growled Logan

'Which means that he knows we're trying to stop him but this time wants to make sure he at least changes some humans before we do.' answered Cyclops.

'Well what are we waiting for?'

Logan began to rush forward but Jean thrust her arm out.

'Someone's coming.'

Logan sniffed the air again.

'Mystique.' He declared, 'What's the plan?'

Cyclops looked at the Professor who nodded.

'We split up. Jean, Jubilee, Piotr and I will take on Mystique. You and Storm go find Rogue.'

'What about the Professor?' asked Jubilee.

'I have something else I must do.'

Logan nodded at the others and then he Storm ran forward. Suddenly a blinding white light rose from the hill spreading over the town. Storm sped up. Mystique's gang came running but a blast of red light told them Cyclops was handling it. Suddenly as they drew closer there was a piercing scream from the town. Logan looked at Storm and saw the fear he felt reflected in her eyes.

Rogue smiled as the screams from the town continued to rise. She threw all the energy she could into the machine. The new and improved rings spun faster and smoother emitting more radiation than last time. Her body felt numb as if slowly it was turning to ice. She closed her eyes so that she could concentrate harder. The memories swilled around her head. She smiled allowing them to fill her head, to fill the silence. She could hear the voices at the back of her mind. They were shouting. Screaming at the top of their lungs for her to stop. But she ignored them. A face showed in her mind. It was Pyro's hurt eyes as he watched her leave with Magneto. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head, eyes shut firmly.

'I regret nothing.' She whispered.

She relaxed slowly again. The faces of Bobby and Kitty swam in front of her eyes.

'Nothing.'

Logan shook himself vigorously. He flexed his muscles before cracking his stiff neck.

'You all right?' asked Storm.

He glared at her.

'Took your time didn't ya?'

'You didn't move a muscle.' She smirked.

'Funnily enough that happens whenever I'm around him.' He snarled.

They both peered at Magneto's limp body. Luckily Logan had been with Storm so that she could knock Magneto out while he was being twitched life a ball of string.

'Let's go.' He grunted.

Logan started to move forward. There was another scream from the town. Logan stopped and frowned for a second then he turned to Storm.

'You'd better get down there.'

It was an order not a suggestion. She nodded knowing their time was running out and ran towards the town. Logan hesitated a second then rammed into the door of the abandoned building. It flew away with ease. He looked around. At the top of the building a platform had been built and was now supporting the machine. But it was different somehow. He didn't feel a sense of déjà vu but more an uncomfortable realisation that they had seriously underestimated Rogue. He began climbing up to the machine. The stairway was horribly mangled and twisted. Someone didn't want them to get to her. He swung himself swiftly towards the machine. As he looked up he froze. Rogue was looking up with the most ghostly expression on her face. Her body was tense and rigid but her face was relaxed and an eerie smile sat lightly on her face.

'Rogue?' he whispered.

The smile stayed but her body clenched. The rings spun faster.

'Please…'

Her eyes snapped open. She did not look at him. Her smile was no longer peaceful. It was a malicious, tense smile. He couldn't stand it. He rushed forward releasing his claws. He leapt at the machine. The rings broke apart and exploded with force. He was thrust backwards into the wall. The light from the machine went away. He waited until the pain in his back subsided. Slowly Logan got up and walked towards her. She was lying underneath the rubble, her body twitching slowly. He pulled her out gently careful not to injure her. A trickle of blood ran from her mouth. He wiped it away.

'Kid?'

Her breathing began to slow. Her eyes still lay open but didn't move.

'Come on kid. Don't give up!'

'I…' she stuttered.

Her eyelids began to flutter. He knew he was losing her. He knew he should heal her but another part knew it wouldn't be safe.

'It's Ok, Rogue.'

He leant down and kissed her forehead. He lingered for a moment. He didn't feel the familiar pull of her power. Just a slight shiver ran through his body. Suddenly his nose twitched. He sniffed and let out a low growl. He put down Rogue's body and turned to face Mystique. She had Magneto's arm around her neck. As soon as she saw Logan she hurried off. Anger ripped through him and he sprinted after Mystique wanting nothing more than revenge. She was running fast, dragging Magneto with her.

'Logan!'

He turned to see Storm running towards him.

'I have to get Mystique.'

'No, Scott's set a trap for her.'

Logan sighed. He walked slowly back to the building.

There was a sound in the distance. Without warning the building burst into flames.

'NO!' roared Logan. He stumbled forward. But Storm leapt in front of him.

'What are you doing?'

'She's still in there.'

Shock crossed her face but Storm didn't move.

'I think this time it's to late.'

He started forward but then dropped to his knees. He felt Storm trying to help him up. He saw tears running silently down her face. Then he felt a more familiar hand touch his back.

'Come on Logan.' She whispered.

He got up slowly allowing Jean to lead him away.

Storm watched as her class filed in. Her heart lurched as her eyes brushed over four empty seats. Three dead, one lost. They couldn't find Pyro and the Professor had advised them not to. They had had a memorial service for Rogue. Not all the students had been there. The ones who didn't know and the ones who forgave her had come. Storm couldn't go through with the lesson. Not with those empty seats bringing all the emotions back. She set them work and stepped out for a minute.

'Storm?'

She looked to her left and saw Logan.

'I'm OK. Just needed some air.' She whispered.

Logan nodded. She knew he was sad but wouldn't want to spill his heart.

'I don't understand. Why'd he do it?' she whispered.

'Magneto?' asked Logan

'Pyro! He loved her. But then, with the building…'

'Some things are always complicated.' Whispered someone.

Storm and Logan watched as the Professor came towards them.

'What John did may not make sense now. But I think when the time is right all will become clear. Now Storm I think your class is waiting and Logan you have a session in the danger room with Piotr. If you excuse me, we have some new arrivals.' Said the Professor.

Storm watched as he went. Logan sighed then turned and left. Storm stood for a moment, and then smiled, entering her classroom. She didn't linger on the empty seats but on the seats full of student's eager to learn.

**Ok that was long. Thanx for the reviews and advice everyone. Sorry if this isn't excellent but I tried my best. Didn't know how to end this, so decided to end with Storm just answering why the building was on fire-sort of. Thanx again. Umm…The end? (Wait 'til next year…)**


End file.
